lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-65.78.128.70-20181213153621
Hey! Here's chapter two. Remember, this is a Sophitz fanfic, so sorry if it's not how you imagined it. :) Chapter two Once the carriage driver had dropped Sophie off at Havenfield, she had thanked him and light leaped to Everglen. She stood outside the gates, and when they opened, Della happened to be out front. “Sophie!” She said delightedly, running to give her a hug. Surprising herself, Sophie fell into it, grateful for the support. “Biana was just wanting to see you! She’s in her room.” “Thanks Della,” Sophie said, “But I actually need to talk to Fitz first. Then I’ll go see Biana.” “Ok,” Della said, but this time with a hint of worry and confusion. “I think he’s in his room too. Do you know where that is?” “Yes! Thank you.” Sophie tried to restrain herself as she sprinted towards the house if she could even call it one, it had always seemed to be more of a castle to her. She tried to plan out what she was going to say without getting his hopes up at all before he heard the bad news, but she couldn’t think straight, and they all sounded cheesy. She bolted up some stairs, and her feet carried her swiftly and soundlessly down the hall. She reached a door that said Fitzroy, but they roy had been crossed out. Any other time she would have laughed. She should have knocked, but she just walked in, and found Fitz laying on his bed. She had never been in his room to fully appreciate it, and even now, though she was impressed by all the decor, she noted that she would have to come back and see it again. Fitz practically jumped off of his bed when he saw her and barely had started saying, “Hi Soph-” when she backed up against the door, and sank to the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked with so much worry in his eye that it was cute. She barely managed to shake her head ‘no’ when she started crying.'' This was NOT part of the plan.'' She told herself. But she couldn’t stop. She wasn’t even sure if she was crying. More like wailing. Tears were streaming down her face, and it hurt even more to hold them back. “It’s okay,” Fitz said softly. “Just cry. Sometimes it’s good to just cry.” He was crouched in front of her now, and he reached forward and took her hands in his. His beautiful teal eyes were all she could see through her tears, and she just let them loose. She was crying so hard and her vision was so blurred that she could only feel him gently lift her off the ground and walk her over to the couch in his bedroom (yes, a couch). He quickly went to the door, locked it, and came back to join her. He sat so close that their sides were touching. Not brushing, fully pressed next to each other. She thought he was going to move, and secretly didn’t want him to, but when he put an arm around her, she was able to start breathing again, and her tears started to fade. She sank into him, and he held her. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but when her tears had finally dried, she took deep breath and turned to face him. He was very close. “Fitz,” she said wondering how she was going to do this, and surprised herself with, “we need to find out who my real parents are.” At first he looked confused and he sat there trying to figure out why. Then he was slightly sad as the realization hit him, “You went to the matchmakers didn’t you.” That explained it, and she could tell that he understood what had happened. Then, unexpectedly, he smiled. Sophie didn’t know why, but she started talking. She hadn’t realized that she needed to tell someone how she felt, and it just poured out of her. “I went to the matchmakers, Fitz. They asked me questions. They asked me about my biological parents, but I didn’t know. It flashed red and said I was unmatchable!” Now she was ranting, “I will pry the answers out of Mr. Forkles head if I need to! I am stronger than him and he knows it! He will regret making me so strong!” And now she was sad again, but she held it together...kind of, “I am so UN-normal!!! He doesn’t get to do this to me! I thought that I didn’t want to do this weird match thing, but I did. I was just afraid. And now it proves that I had a reason to. I don’t deserve this! Don’t I get one thing normal?!” She said that last phrase as if she was so sad and mortified, that Fitz, if possible, moved even closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around him. He had listened to her so well, and just heard her out. He deserved to know how grateful she was. “And I just love you Fitz!” It was out before she could stop it, “I love you and I know that you of all people aren’t expected to be a bad match, and I don’t want that for you. I just want to be with you. I wanted us to end up perfectly matched like you thought we would. I-I wanted you to be my number one. I’m sorry for putting this on you, and I love you so much and thank you for listening to me.” she didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, She just wanted to tell him all the things that she’d always wanted to tell him. She stopped talking to let him respond. His response would change her life, at least that’s how she felt. “Sophie… It’s true. I don’t want to be a bad match. But when I take that out of the equation, I see this beautiful girl who is very powerful with multiple abilities who I love very much.” He sighed and went on, “Sophie, we can find your parents. I know we can, but I want you to know that you and I don’t qualify for a bad match unless we’re related, which -” “ - which is possible!” she interrupted. “Sorry. Go on.” “Yes it’s possible,” he continued, “ but that doesn’t mean that it is likely. I mean, why would Forkle want someone from one of the - no the biggest - family tree among the elves. He probably picked someone obscure. But you are not a bad match. Not to me. I hope you know that. I will always love you, and to think that just because you don’t know your biological parents DNA that I wouldn’t? Well, I’m not that shallow. So don’t worry! And don’t apologize. I know I can get caught up in my reputation, but I love you! Love you. That would never get in the way.” Sophie was pretty sure that she was crying again, and despite what he had said, she felt bad, so she whispered an apology between her tears. “Hey,” Fitz said, but joyfully this time, “what did I say?” She laughed and swung her legs over his so that she was semi-facing him on the couch. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in. She leaned in to him too, ready and willing for them to finally have their first kiss… she felt his sweet minty breath on her face. She was so ready, that she was slightly disappointed when he only kissed her forehead, but it was better than nothing. She was so glad that they were in a mutual agreement, that she just sank farther into him, resting her head on his chest and holding him tight. He embraced her back, and it felt like they sat like that for hours. When she finally had to go home, it was dark, and though she didn’t want to admit it, her muscles were sore from sitting in the same position for such a long time. “I love you,” Fitz whispered. “I love you too,” she responded, and she did, and she was already dreaming about how their first kiss would be. Again, please don't be rude! But I would love feedback. Comment if you want the next chapter too :) - harrypotterhead